Un havre de peine
by Asianchoose
Summary: Partage ta peine, Teddy, il parait qu'on est plus forts à deux.


Les gens défilaient auprès de la défunte. Les uns en pleurs, les autres silencieux. Ils prenaient leur temps, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, à vrai dire. Victoire avait pensé qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de monde, après tout, Andromeda était une femme très appréciée. Mais arrivée ici, elle avait comprit que la femme n'avait plus tellement de famille. La guerre lui avait prit son mari, sa sœur, sa fille. Elle l'avait laissé malade et inconsolable. Et elle lui avait laissé Teddy. Spontanément, Victoire se mit à le chercher parmi les quelques sorciers et moldus invités aux obsèques.

— Excusez-moi, mais comptez-vous y aller ?

Elle se tourna vers la femme derrière elle. Blonde, le regard noble et les narines pincées, elle pointait le cercueil du doigt.

— Non, fit simplement Victoire.

Elle s'écarta et laissa passer celle qui lui semblait être la dernière sœur d'Andromeda. Elle, elle n'avait rien à y faire, devant ce cercueil. Elle n'était pas vraiment de la famille. Elle connaissait cette femme étant comme étant seulement la grand-mère de Teddy, la femme qui l'avait élevé, celle qui les avait tellement réprimandés, lui et Victoire. Sans pouvoir se retenir, un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle pensa à leur enfance, à leurs bêtises. Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de rire à un enterrement.

Il faisait beau, bien trop beau pour un jour comme celui-là. Victoire alla s'assoir à l'une des nombreuses tables vides, ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil la réchauffer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander où était passé Teddy. Il fallait toujours qu'il disparaisse au mauvais moment. Il fallait toujours qu'il joue les durs, qu'il se refuse de pleurer devant les autres. Mais c'était sa dernière parente qui s'était éteinte hier, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Les yeux de Victoire s'embuèrent quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Il lui restait bien Harry, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle savait parfaitement que Teddy ne pourrait jamais s'immiscer dans sa vie, qu'il n'oserait jamais se prendre pour son fils.

Soudain, quelque chose effleura sa cheville et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle souleva la nappe pour regarder sous la table.

— Teddy ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ?

— Baisse la nappe, on va me voir !

Sans s'occuper des autres invités, elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui, sous la table. Dans ce petit espace, avec ses longues jambes repliées contre lui-même et son menton posé sur ses genoux, il avait vraiment l'air d'un géant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— J'évite les discours et les condoléances hypocrites.  
— Ils ne sont pas tous hypocrites, tu sais. Certains aimaient vraiment Meda. Ils sont aussi tristes que toi.

Il la foudroya du regard et elle s'en voulut d'avoir fait une telle bourde. Hésitante, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Longtemps. Il avait le regard vide. Pas parce qu'il ne ressentait rien. Non, plutôt parce qu'il en ressentait trop en fait. Il prenait du recul, sans se rendre que tôt ou tard, ça lui retomberait dessus. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, au fil des années, elle avait fini par comprendre comment il fonctionnait. C'est comme s'il croyait que les hommes ne pleuraient plus, que les adultes ne pouvaient pas être tristes, eux. Elle eut envie de lui répliquer que les adultes ne fuient pas, que quand on a plus de vingt ans, on ne se cache pas sous une table. Mais, elle en avait déjà trop dit. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Aujourd'hui, elle le laisserait porter sa tristesse comme il le souhaitait. Et si cette pauvre table était son havre de paix, à lui, elle n'offusquerait pas de le voir s'y réfugier.

Elle sentit la main de Teddy prendre la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle, son regard inexpressif taisant une tristesse à peine voilée. Victoire comprit alors qu'elle avait fait fausse route. Elle s'était trompée, cet endroit n'était pas vraiment un havre de paix. Il n'avait pas vocation à faire oublier sa peine à Teddy. Au contraire, il l'attisait, l'amplifiait. Il était empli d'une tristesse qu'elle n'aurait su comprendre, de l'odeur amère de la perte. Victoire se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir saisi depuis le début, elle qui le connaissait si bien. Il avait toujours été comme ça, Teddy. A se barricader dans sa propre douleur, à s'isoler dans son havre de peine, presqu'aussi égoïste dans son malheur que dans sa joie.

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec elle. Ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, et c'était dommage, pensa-t-elle. Dommage qu'ils soient si idiots et fiers pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'à deux, ils pouvaient voir plus loin. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ça. Ils reviendraient l'un vers l'autre, tôt ou tard. Elle attendit un moment, la tête de Teddy devenait plus pesante sur son épaule. Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots justes, mais les sentiments n'étaient pas si faciles à exprimer.

— Partage ta peine, Teddy, il parait qu'on est plus forts à deux.

Il parait. Elle n'en savait rien, elle avait à peine vécu. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça quand elle le sentit enfin pleurer, sur son épaule. Elle sourit tristement. Teddy avait appris à partager.


End file.
